In Acts of Silence
by LoverOfTragedies
Summary: As Mathias brings his friend to temporarily reside with the rest of the Nordics, tensions suddenly surfaces from thin ice. His silence suddenly becomes deafening, as they begin to learn more about their visitor, the more they wish they'd known him sooner.


In Acts of Silence

It was a fairly cold day, since the winter solstice was fast approaching. Denmark was on his way to the shared house, bringing with him a close friend. Driving to it was something that was a little bit boring, but with his friend, it somewhat became less boring. He was telling stories of his brothers to him, with a smile on his face. His friend, on the other hand, listened well and just continued to listen. Continuing his dangerous alternation between talking and driving, they managed to arrive there half an hour later.

* * *

Getting his friend's bag out of the car, he led him slowly inside, his friend trailing shyly behind him. Assuring him that it'd be alright, he opened to door with his usual rambunctious entrances, his friend flinched slightly, still trailing behind him. The bang was loud enough to attract Finland and Norway, who was at the kitchen cooking and at the dining area drinking coffee, respectively. He greeted the people of the house noisily, while his friend was silent in his greetings. Finland and Norway made their way to the door, welcoming Denmark in their own ways, including choking Denmark with his own tie. The two then noticed immediately that there was someone hiding behind him, and decided to pry on the matter.

"Hello! What's your name? I'm Tino!"

"And I'm Lukas."

Ever so silent with his replies, he then hid again behind Denmark's back, shy from the encounter.

"Aw, don't be shy. Go say 'Hi', Vik!"

Still, he was silent, hiding behind his boisterous friend. All he could muster is a very shy wave.

The two were quite curious at the new person that was hiding behind Denmark, but both decided that it wasn't the right time for the matter, so they instead went for the other one.

"So, care to tell us why we have a visitor that we weren't informed of?"

"Sorry, had to rush this. It's hard to explain, so I'll explain later. For now, can we just settle in my room?"

Having their approval soon after, Mathias somewhat dragged Viktor to his room. Inside, he let his friend put his bag down while he prepared an air mattress for him. Telling him to sit down on his bed, Viktor sat down, although Mathias had to persuade him that it'd be alright. After a few minutes, and a somewhat tired Mathias, fixing his room was finished. He then told him to stay put momentarily and went down to check for somebody. Seeing that he wasn't still home, he signaled him to come downstairs.

* * *

As Viktor went to the dining room, he saw an addition of one person in the group. He then again hid behind Mathias and peeked shyly at the platinum blonde-haired teen, with a weird looking bird perched on his shoulders. He saw that the other guy had a similar reaction to him, but nonetheless it made him slightly flinch. With Mathias intruding, he introduced him to Iceland.

"Hey Ice, meet Vik. Vik, meet Ice!"

Giving only a shy wave towards whom he knows as Ice, Viktor then shyly and slowly made his way to a nearby chair and sat down, with Mathias following soon after, sitting beside him. Staring at his hands, he began spacing out, much to the worry of Mathias, but shrugged it off anyway.

Dinner went smoothly, as how Mathias thought, nothing really changed, except for the fact that they do have a visitor residing with them temporarily, and giving an eerie feeling to the name. There was still the normal noise that Mathias would create wherever he goes, followed by Lukas' insults that would be blatantly ignored. Viktor on the other hand, silently ate his food, spacing out in between.

Dragging him back to his room, Mathias immediately tried to cater to whatever Viktor needed, and his replies were met with shy silence. Viktor was thankful enough that he was allowed to stay temporarily, and he couldn't ask for more. He just tried to say thanks to Mathias, and in doing so, inevitably embarrassed himself. Managing to interpret his actions, Mathias smiled to him, responding to him in kind.

* * *

Everything went into its usual course. Lukas would be lounging in the living room, with a book in hand and a mug of coffee nearby. Tino would be sitting down on the sofa, talking to his friend Eduard on the phone. Emil would be busy with his phone, interacting with Hong Kong and his buddies through the internet. Berwald had yet to come back home from his trip from Malmö. Mathias was talking to Viktor, who was listening intently. Soon after, Viktor yawned, tired from the things that happened during the day. He went on to prepare himself for bed, he took a shower, brushed his teeth, and changed into nightwear. Lying down onto the mattress, he once again tried thanking Mathias, and he was replied with another smile. Feeling drowsier by the second, his eyelids were slowly closing, until he was out like a light.

* * *

 **A.N.: I've been gone for a while, I think? Yep. I was. Welp, here's to falling into old habits~**

 **R &R~ XOXOXO, LoT**


End file.
